


Naughty Principal

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: When Bree becomes the Principal the power got to her head. Leo soon ends up getting in trouble and Bree is not going to take it easy on him. What will happen to Leo by the hands of Bree? Only one way to find out.





	Naughty Principal

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own work for, know anyone who owns works for Disney and Disney's XD's Lab Rats in any way.

Bree being principal was getting to her. She just loved the power. Now as for Leo his big sis had changed. She was even wearing a dress. Bree was not the same Bionic sister he loved. However he did not just love Bree in a brotherly way. He was sexually attracted to her as soon as he meet her. He knew it was wrong even if it was his step sister. He tried to shake off the thoughts but couldn't. He quickly went to the washroom to jack off. Luckily he was the only one in there. Leo unzipped his pants and wiped out his hard dick.

His hands went fast as he knew he did not have much time before class. He thought of his hand being Bree's mouth sucking him. He closed his eyes and tried to think what she would look like na naked. His hand went even faster as he tried to hold back his moans. The thoughts of Bree was too much for him as he shot his load seven times into the urinal. He quickly put his dick back into his pants and head out the door not bothering washing his hands. Leo looked at the time and knew the bell is going to ring soon so he ran.

As he was running he knocked into Bree causing them both to fall down.

"Leo you may be my brother but I have to give you detention. Go to room three eleven after school. I will know if you don't show up."

Once the two got up Leo shook his head and as he headed towards his class. For Leo school went forever knowing that he will be stuck in a room full of bullies that pick on him. He had no clue why Bree would do this to him. At lunch Leo could hardly eat. He was just thinking what will happen in detention. As the day went on the more time felt like it was going slower. After what felt forever Leo was slowly making his way to three eleven. Once he got there he notice he was the only one besides Bree in the room. He thought there would be more people in here the way Bree was acting.

"As you can see Leo it's just going to be you and me. The others are in a different room getting taken care of by the normal teacher. Now it's time to take care of you."

Bree made her way to the door and closed the door then locked it. She made her way back to Leo and smiled.

"Strip to your boxers you are going to get a spanking."

Leo's eyes widen as Bree opens the teacher's desk and pulls out a wooden paddle.

"The longer you take the longer and harder the spanking will be."

Leo quickly striped until he was only in his boxers. Bree just smiled.

"Bend over the desk and spread your legs."

Leo did and was ready for the slaps of the paddle. He took a deep breath then whack. His body jolted towards the desk. A few more whacks and Leo was getting hard.

"Remove your boxers for your final five whacks."

Leo slowly removed his boxers and Bree eyes went wide. She was able to see Leo's dick throw his legs. She knew most black guys had huge dicks but never thought Leo should be that big given his size. After a few more whacks Leo was now fully hard. Leo was about to pull his boxers up to try to cover some of his hard on but Bree stopped him.

"I'm not done with you yet. Sit on the desk facing me."

Leo did not want to show his sister hard dick. Who knows what she would think, but he had no choice she was stronger than he was. Leo soon gave out a sigh and did what he was been told. Bree smiled and licked her lips. This was indeed one of the biggest dicks she have seen.

"So how big are you and don't you lie."

"Eleven and a half."

"That's big for your age and height. I bet you can suck yourself."

"Yah I guess so."

"I want to see you suck yourself now."

Leo knew there was no way out of this. He once again took a deep breath and took his dick and started to suck his dick. Bree smiled and was getting wet. She went to the nearby desk and sat on top of it. Leo's eyes widen when she spread her legs reveling her wet pussy. She soon start to finger herself as she looked on seeing Leo sucked his dick. Her hand went faster and faster and end up with a powerful squirt hitting Leo's dick and balls. She no longer could take it anymore and got off the desk and quickly went on her knees.

In no time she was licking up her juices and the rest of Leo's dick. Leo just moaned as Bree licked his dick and sucking his balls. She soon stopped and took her clothes off. Leo was shocked seeing an naked Bree and her bbreasts where even bigger. She took Leo's dick out of his mouth and take over. Leo was amazed as she was able to suck most of his dick. Bree was sucking him like a pro. All he could do is moan as he was getting his first blow job if you don't count him sucking his own dick. More Leo moaned it seemed more Bree was taking.

Bree kept going faster and taking more of his dick each time to the point she had all of his dick in her. This caused him to shoot more than he has ever had with ten shots down her throat. Bree slowly pulled out so she could taste his cum. This was the best cumBree ever had and the biggest dick she sucked.

Where small compared to Leo. She could not get enough of his dick and started sucking him again. This time she was on top of him and they were in a sixty nine. Leo just looked at her pussy up close and had a feeling on knowing what to do. Bree moaned as Leo was eating her out. He was better then Chase and Adam could ever be. It felt that Leo's tong was going even deeper each time. It did not take long for Bree to squirt all over Leo's face. He even had a good taste of it as most of it went into his mouth.

This just drove him eating her out even more. She ended squirting ten more times before she stopped sucking him. Before he knew it Bree had his whole dick in her pussy and was fuckinf herself. Leo moaned as he sucked her breasts . As for Bree she moaned as she could not stop having mega squirting going on. She started to fuck herself faster and harder. His balls where slapping her ass at every thrust. Leo ended at the point he was on the edge and tried to hold back. Bree could feel Leo was on edge and pulled out and started to make out with him. The kissing lasted until Leo was no longer on edge.

"Get off the desk and fist my pussy."

Leo quickly got off and slid his hand into Bree's pussy. His hand slid in easily. Leo was fucking her slow at first until she begged him to go faster and deeper causing her to squirt even more. Leo was soon elbow deep in her pussy that he could see his hand moving in Bree's belly. As for Leo he did not know what to think about this. All he knew it turned Bree on. He kept going faster and faster. After Bree squirted twelve times she gave out the next order.

"Rim my ass Leo. Rim it now."

Bree lifted up her legs while for the first time is rimming an ass. Just like he did with Bree's pussy his tong was going in deep and once again was better than Chase and Adam.

Leo was so good in fact Bree squirted without her pussy being touched. Bree just moaned while playing with her boobs as she kept on squirting. After Bree was nice and wet without asking her Leo slid his dick into her ass.

She quickly moaned as she squirted all over herself and Leo. As for Leo he fucking her hard and fast as he really wants to cum. Each thrust caused Bree to moan and squirt. Leo bent down and the two start to make out. Once again Leo was on edge and trying to hold back. Bree knew this as well.

"Don't stop just come in me?"

Hearing this Leo fucked as fast and hard as he could and in no time he came deep inside Bree's ass twelve times. Causing Bree to squirt all over them that made her pass out. As for Leo when he pulled out he was still hard. He smiled and decided to fuck her again but this time in her pussy. This time he did not last long as he came after only seven thrusts coming inside her pussy. Leo just smiled as he pulled out as he lost his virginity to the girl he had the hots for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories


End file.
